Trollstuck
by Homestuckian's Revolution
Summary: Humans meet Trolls. Five young humans start a chain of events that whisk them away to another planet called Alternia. The story progresses with the joy and struggle of living with troll kind, but how different are they really? Why were they brought here in the first place? What else is in store for them? Disclaimer:The humans are not any of the beta or alpha kids. Revision.


Chapter 1: Misfortune

It was almost eight o'clock in the morning. Quite a few students were gathered in their school's gym; the walls depicting various dolphins were beginning to chip. In some spots the artist's work had begun to acquire a coat of grime, which delivered about the same remarks from the student's day after day; something usually along the lines of _can't they afford a new paint job?_ Or the more common utterance, _really? _The school wasn't a private school, hence the lack of funding for basic things like repainting, but the teachers taught well enough and the cafeteria lunches wouldn't give you food poisoning. All that seemed a good enough reason for the School District not to give the PTA any more money, which brings us back to why the school's in such bad shape to begin with.

Anyways, today was Thursday, and it had been about thirty minutes into these pupil's morning class of 0 period P.E. There was exactly fifteen more minutes left before the changing bell rang, and after that there would be five more minutes until 1st period started. A group of close friends sat together. In the midst of this group sits one of the more important figures in this story, her name is Giverny Houchin, or Givi for short. No one seems to get the pronunciation right, and I bet you didn't either, but google translate has a French option and I'd say the speaker says it well enough; at least by Giverny's rather flexible standards.

Giverny sat in the bleachers bordering the left side of the room, atop the highest row, which was pushed so it was backing one of the white and blue painted walls. Next to her, two on either side, was a total of four other girls, who made up their all-female Futsal team. Which, in case you didn't know, is basically an indoor version of soccer (at least that's what their P.E. teachers tell them). To Giverny's left sat Aaliyah Gholamipour, and Annabelle Stine. Aaliyah being the one who Giverny would come to blame, the one she'd come to hate, but let's just flag that as important and file it back into the dark recesses of our brains.

Now, let's not be too suspicious of Aaliyah. In fact, she's a very normal girl, a little on the wild side though; but then again we all have our weird sides. Annabelle, the other girl I mentioned before becoming sidetracked in the telling of this story, is a real make-you-laugh-gem-of-a-person. You know, the handful of people you meet in your lifetime that you'll never forget; or at least in this case, never bore of telling about how hilarious they make your life. Even so, Annabelle can be very serious, especially when she uses her thought-wavering height to make her decision clear (this will come in handy later).

To the right of Giverny sits the last two unhappy souls in this specific row of bleachers; you may ask, why are they unhappy? I'll tell you. It's a proven fact, studied by scientists for years until they finally reached a consensus, that no one in this smelly old gym is particularly happy. Let me put it this way, would you be happy if you have to arrive at school at 7:30 every weekday and run laps and play sports? Unless you were an Olympic gold medalist or something (and even then I'd think you'd rather sit back with a bag of popcorn and a TV remote) I bet you answered no to what these kids have to suffer through to get an A.

Getting back to the fast approaching issue at hand, the two's names are Emily Rogers, and Brynli Toulze. Emily is the nicest person you could ever meet, delicate and sweet she sets herself apart from the everyday squabbles of the young teens that attend their classes slumped over and sighing. Curly brown hair falls in swirly ringlets around her face; behind her you can see _East Avenue Middle School _in big letters, some of which are hidden by the next girl over. Brynli, with all her Asian swagginess, leans against one of the tall dirty walls, this shows you how much she absolutely does not give a _fuck. _It's absolutely true, too. You could gather all the fucks that she has in her and it still wouldn't fill up the wrapper for a delicious, but intolerably small, Lindor Chocolate- (personally the white chocolate are my favorite). By the end of this tale, you'll uncover which girl is luckier, one must face perilous danger while the other continues her life as normal; whichever one it is, they are certainly in store for some unusual times.

Directly in front of Aaliyah, now stands the last important character you will meet on Earth. Nathan Frazier, fraternal twin to Alex who, has nothing to do with this story but thought I'd share anyways because it's such a phenomenon the amount that they don't look alike; blond hair and blue eyes, meets red hair and brown. In any case, Nathan stood standing-(his entire height of 4'7) with one hand on his hip and the other swinging around to add emphasis to whatever it was he was bragging about now; which just so happened to be his-and I quote- "fifteen dollar Nike elite socks…". Giverny could tell how annoyed everyone was, even Nathan's group of guy friends got away with a few eye rolls when he wasn't looking. But Aaliyah especially, was who Givi had trained her eyes on.

Aaliyah was leaning forward, mimicking everything Nathan uttered, as well as copying his stance in a manner that was much more dramatic than his own. At one point she lashed out her foot, which found it's place on his rear end- this caused the female group, and some of Nathan's male squad, to burst out laughing. Giverny chuckled along but secretly she was worried, Nathan had been only a few inches away from losing his balance and tumbling down to meet the polished wood floor below. Nathan huffed, he was angry and a bit embarrassed. He ground his teeth, his icy blue eyes burning with rage-"Don't _touch _me!" he shouted at Aaliyah, his fists clenched, but that just made everyone laugh harder.

Nathan looked, at this very moment, like a ten year old in the middle of throwing a tantrum. In reality though, everyone gathered on the top two bleachers of this school gym watching this showdown, were about 13-14 years old, and all in 8th grade. Nathan took a few breaths, making sure to really emphasize his displeasure with every exhale, before continuing his story on how he persuaded his mom to buy him the fifteen dollar socks. Giverny heard Aaliyah snicker before she kicked Nathan on the behind for the second time that period, and again everyone erupted into laughter. Nathan straightened his back, threw Aaliyah the bird, and went back to his long and unimpressive story.

The last time Aaliyah kicked him, was when things really heated up, and their lives would never be the same. Aaliyah's foot, aimed for the same area she had hit him the last few times, rocketed towards Nathan once more. Nathan, knowing she was going to kick him again moved to the left. Her black converse connected with the inside of his right knee and Nathan's legs buckled, by this time Giverny was standing and already reaching to grab his arm. Her fingers grazed his tan skin as he fell, plummeting towards his wooden death bed below. Unknown to Giverny a few seconds before, as she propelled herself forward and shot out her hands to grab him, this would cause her to fall, as well. She followed him, spiraling off the bleachers and into the air, unconsciously intertwining her fate with his.

Time seemed to slow down, Giverny found herself holding her breath, watching as Nathan- with his eyes shut tight and body in a small ball- grew nearer to the foreboding floor below. Some people say before you die all your memories play through your mind like a movie, but all Givi could think about was how they were going to die- how they were going to _die. _She was only 13 years old, she had so many years ahead of her, and she was going to _die_\- either that or be _severely _injured and probably _permanently _harmed for the rest of her life. But as the pair continued to fall, a shimmering black portal appeared as if by magic,to take the place of the caramel brown wood in which they had been slowly approaching. The thing swirled like moving water, an oval seated in the middle cut through the liquid abyss that surrounded it, and it too rippled like water- but instead held a scene of bright green, waving grass, and a tree with a forked trunk that resembled an oak, stood shading a gentle sloping hill. Two figures stood under the massive tree, seeming to be in conversation, one had two long slim stick objects protruding from what looked to be their head.

Nathan broke through first, his body seeming to be absorbed by the strange thing, and his eyes flew open in fright and so did his mouth- and while he sunk farther in, Giverny heard his silent scream. As the top of Nathan's shoe disappeared into the rippling tides, Givi threw her hands out in front of her, like it would help stop her body from being swallowed by the substance, but they went right through. I guess, cold, would best describe how one would feel when touching the material, but it was more than that. It was more like a bone-chilling, hand-numbing, breath-taking, _cold_\- an electrifying, almost supernatural, _cold_. Those who are more attuned to their spiritual beliefs would even describe it as passing through the afterlife or afterworld. Even so, as Giverny disappeared completely into that strange phenomenon of physics, the two's quest would be far from over.

As the edges of the portal folded, it was like it was consuming itself until there was nothing left of it. The remaining children and teachers sat frozen, and it was like their lives rewound themselves until everyone's shocked and upset faces were replaced by the happy smiles they had been wearing just before the whole fiasco began. Then, as if someone had clicked play on a remote, the scene filled with life as children looked around at each other a little dazed, but unsure of why they were dazed. After a few minutes, everyone started laughing to break the awkward silence, and soon enough the class was back to their usual chatter. It was almost as if they had never met two thirteen year olds named Nathan and Givi, it was almost as if they had never even existed.

_End of Chapter 1: Misfortune_

_Next Chapter, Chapter 2: Arrival_


End file.
